TrixieNastea
TrixieNastea was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 3 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB3= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - Bold, Sassy, Annoying What name would you like to go by in the house? - Trixie What are your biggest fears? - My biggest fear is not being able to control my mouth Which past BBT houseguest was your favorite and why? - Davscar because he's the best pet snake Are you excited? - and yes |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I deserve a second chance because I didn’t get the chance to show my true gameplay on s4 as I was evicted first. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - My biggest mistake would have to be leaving mid premiere, due to a fucked up sleep schedule and feeling sick. I come back from taking a shower to being on the block so I’ll probably stay the full time LOL '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - To be honest, the only reason I was evicted was because I left. Nicko lied to me that we were fine, but he ended up backdooring me so I would love to see him on this season. Host Opinion |-|BB3= Trixie didn't really have a chance to prove herself in the house as she was backdoored. She wanted to lay low during the beginning phases of the game, but was ultimately put on the block due to Brooklyn saving herself with the veto. Trixie also did not attempt to talk to a lot of people pre-season and that could be the reason why she was voted out over daivid. Trixie did manage to collect some votes to stay however from Tobi, Nicki, Jonas, and Hali. Personally, I was excited to see Trixie play but somethings telling me this won't be the end of her. |-|BBSC= Trixie came into the season with a lot of close relationships with some houseguests such as David and Tyler. She even won herself a Head of Household and used it wisely to please the house by getting out someone they all mutually disliked. However, when Kayla won her first Head of Household, Trixie found herself in danger because Luke had won the power of veto and wanted to get Trixie out for being too threatening to his game. To make things even worse, Trixie was nominated beside someone everyone enjoyed in the house at this point, which was Cat. I would say Trixie came to play but was just dealt the wrong cards and honestly was robbed. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Trixie only competed in one competition throughout her stay. *She was always a Have. *Trixie is the first female to be the first evictee on Big Brother Toxic. *She is the first person to be successfully backdoored in season 3. *She never competed in a Power of Veto competition. *She voted in the minority in season 5. *Trixie won one competition. *She only voted once. Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:16th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:14th Place